Broken Hearted Girl
by pancakesareyummy
Summary: A Draco/Astoria Greengrass fic. What's it like for Asotoria and Draco during their 7th year? Good!Draco. Rated M for language only. Please read! Song lyrics Broken Hearted Girl by Beyonce.


**Broken Hearted Girl**

Hey! If all goes well, then this will probably be my best Fanfic. I don't think there are enough stories on Draco/Astoria, and this is most likely not very good with who's in what year, etc. Okay, we all know Draco is a bad guy, but maybe deep down he was just a big softie buried by what had happened in his life. Maybe with Astoria he showed his true self? Hopefully you'll like this, as even as it isn't very good, i'm pretty proud of it...

_You're everything I thought you never were  
And nothing like I thought you could've been  
But still you live inside of me  
So tell me how is that?_

Astoria walked into the great hall nervously. She had an uneasy feeling that this year wasn't going to be the same as any other, with Lord Voldemort in power and the headmaster killed. She sighed, trying the push those thoughts out of head. They only reminded her of Draco, which wasn't good.

Standing close to her friend, Amelie, she made her way to the Ravenclaw table as usual. The usually cheerful hall was now dull, lifeless and practically silent. She took her seat, making sure to look straight down at the table to avoid getting any attention. 7th year was going to be hard.

_I don't wanna be without you babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath without you babe  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No...No  
No broken-hearted girl  
I'm no broken-hearted girl_

She automatically looked towards the Slytherin table, scanning it quickly to see if her sister arrived okay. Astoria always did this. She hardly saw her on the train, and since they were in different houses they didn't really have time to talk. Once a week they'd meet up and talk, but other than that it was nods towards each other in the corridors, but Astoria didn't even think they'd do that this year.

Her parents weren't exceptionally happy with the house the hat had put Astoria in, though in their minds Ravenclaw was second to Slytherin, as they always backed each other up in quiddich, though she couldn't see that happening this year.

_Something that I feel I need to say  
But up to now I've always been afraid  
That you would never come around  
And still I want to put this out  
You say you've got the most respect for me  
But sometimes I feel you're not deserving me  
And still you're in my heart  
But you're the only one and yes  
There are times when I hate you  
But I don't complain  
Cause I've been afraid that you would've walk away  
_

_Astoria's POV_

As my eyes neared the end of the Slytherin table, my lips parted in amazement at the person who was sitting next to Crabbe and Goyle. Draco. My eyes welled up with tears, and I pushed them back, trying to stay calm. I pressed my lips together, forcing the sob in my throat down.

"Are you okay?" Amelie whispered, looking concerned.

I shook my head. "I've got to get out of here." I stood, hurrying out of the hall without a backward glance, tears falling unseen by anyone.

I sat down by the lake, crying silently, the rain pouring onto my face, mixing with my tears. Anyone else would have thought it was just rain on my face; everyone except him, the one person i'd trusted, told my deepest fears. And he betrayed me. I was so inexplicably angry, a seething, silent anger that descended on me.

"Astoria?" I froze, his voice bringing something I didn't want.

_You're the only one I wish I could forget  
The only one I'd love enough to not forgive  
And though you break my heart, you're the only one  
And though there are times when I hate you  
Cause I can't erase  
The times that you hurt me  
And put tears on my face  
And even now while I hate you  
It pains me to say  
I know I'll be there at the end of the day_

The anger at him that had built up over the summer had consumed me. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

His expression was hurt as my uncharacteristically cold voice hit him over the raging wind. "I'm sorry."

I snorted. "Yeah right. I actually thought you were different, different from those other pure-blood fanatic sons of a bitch. I can't believe it. You-you- bastard!" I screeched.

"What was I meant to do, Tori? My family would have killed me instantly if I stood up to them. Everything I knew would have been taken away..." He tried desperately to make me see sense.

I shut my eyes, still mad at him. "And here I was, thinking you actually liked me, but no. You used me, you hurt me. So much. You would have had me. Here I was thinking I actually meant something to you. But, I guess not. Why don't you go back to those deatheater cronies? Haven't you done enough?" I added bitterly.

_I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way no, no  
I don't want a broken heart  
And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No…No  
No broken-hearted girl_

"Astoria, last year was everything to me... honestly. I can't lie to you..."

I closed my eyes. "You just hurt me so much." I told him, eyes still closed, my voice barely above a whisper though he could still hear.

He sat beside me, his voice breaking. "And i'm so sorry. I wish I could take it back. Everything is my fault."

I didn't reply, as he wrapped his arms around me, comforting. I didn't react, not hugging him back, not pushing him away. "Just promise me something."

"Anything." He replied.

"When this is all over... _if_ this is all over, find me. Because i'll be waiting." I gently eased his arms away from me as I silently stood, forcing myself to do this, head bowed as I walked back to the castle, back to the new hell.

Please Review! I'm working on a sequel; tell me if you want me to put it up.

REVIEW PLEASE!=D

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS, OR BROKEN HEARTED GIRL BY BEYONCE.


End file.
